Jaden and Jesse's Afternoon's
by maymay85985
Summary: i'm so not good at summary's so you have to read the story to find out what it's about. But it's is fluffy and has Yaoi


Jaden and Jesse's Afternoons

'_I am so comfortable right now,_' thought Jesse; '_but I know I have to get up._'

Beep- beep-beep-be-

A hand shoots up to hit the alarm clock. That hand belongs to Jaden, who immediately falls back into a deep sleep, cuddled up next to Jesse.

Jesse cracks open his eyes to find that it is about two in the afternoon. So he decides to let Jaden sleep for a few more minutes, because they didn't go to sleep 'till five that morning. They had been dueling each other all night. So about twenty minutes later at 2:30, he rubbed Jaden's side, while saying, "Hey Jaden, wake up."

All Jaden did was roll onto his back, and mumble something Jesse couldn't catch. Then an idea hit Jesse, and this smirk came to his lips that held a mischievous glow to it.

Jesse, hovering over Jaden, gave small soft kisses on the brunette's cheek, Jaden's head turned, brushing his lips against Jesse's, who happily took advantage of that moment to deepen the kiss. He tried coaxing open Jaden's lips, so he could map out Jaden's heated mouth with his tongue. Earning a delicious moan to escape Jaden's unconscious mouth.

Jesse then started to nip and suck at the sensitive part of Jaden's neck. Which earned another delicious moan from the brunette's unconscious mouth. Jesse ran his finger down the side of Jaden's chest, till it rubbed over a nub, Jesse started to rub it in small, soft circles till it became tender and erect. He could feel Jaden lean into the touch.

Jesse's hands roamed Jaden's chest, till they went stealthily under the brunette's shirt to give him ghost-like touches. Another moan came from Jaden, but was quickly cut short by another passionate kiss on his lips, placed by Jesse.

Jesse then went back to sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin on Jaden's neck. Jesse's hand went to trace the seam of Jaden's pants, until it went under the pants and found Jaden's length slightly hard but not as hard as he wanted him to be.

Jesse's hand started to stroke Jaden's length, in which made Jaden's lower body start to invigorate with the pleasure from the touch.

Jesse stopped stoking to instead unbutton and unzip Jaden's pants; he then pulled his pants down beneath his thighs. At this feeling, Jaden's eyes opened a bit, but he couldn't see anything, but at the same time all you could see was some of those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that Jesse loves. Jesse's hand suddenly reaches down to wrap his hand around the brunette's length. That made Jaden start to come to his senses.

"Jesse? What-AHHHH!" Jaden gasped as he felt something hot and wet encircle his length. Still barely conscious, his hands moved on their own, as they reached down and entangled themselves in Jesse's hair and shirt."Ahh!" He gasps again, as Jesse goes deeper and his teeth scraped over the top of Jaden's length, sending delicious vibrations throughout them both. "Jesse, please never stop!" Jaden mumbled.

Jesse complied with his request, goes deeper and started to suck and nip on Jaden's length. This went on for a few minutes. As Jesse goes deeper, he made Jaden arch off the bed releasing into Jesse's mouth. As his essences pours down his throat, Jesse coughs a bit as he sits up licking his lips persuasively.

"Now you wake up Jay." Jesse said with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, good I'm awake, can we play?" Said Jaden with the same smirk on his lips.

Jesse leaned in close and gave Jaden a kiss, and the brunette allows him in through parted lips where they started a mini tongue war, the winner is Jaden. Jesse allows him in, as Jaden went in and started to map out Jesse's heated delicious mouth, the bluentte gave a moan that was heaven to Jaden. Their hands pulling each other's shirts over their heads, so their hands free to roam each other's bare chests. They soon parted, with each other panting heavily.

"Jesse, please." Jaden gasped, he was starting to get inpatient, Jesse could tell because his hands were unbuttoning and unzipping Jesse's pants. He placed his hands on Jaden's chest and pushed him back on to the bed. At first Jaden looked at Jesse with a confused look, but then smirked as Jesse took off his pants, then started on Jaden's, and threw then on the ground.

He placed two fingers to Jaden's lips, and told him to suck. Jaden did as he was told, Jesse then told him to relax and to get ready, "this may hurt Jay." Jaden got his body to relax as Jesse put the first finger in; the brunette gasped and tried to squirm away from Jesse. Jesse held down Jaden so he stopped squirming, before he stuck in the second finger, he attached his mouth to Jaden's pulse, to distract the younger boy. He stuck in the second one as Jaden screamed. He stretched the hole as far as it would go.

He pulled his fingers out as Jaden nodded. He then slipped in and started with slow harsh thrusts. Jaden screamed his name as he came. Jaden could feel Jesse in him. "Faster." Gasped Jaden. He was rewarded with harder, faster thrusts. You could probably hear the moans from Jaden and Jesse at the Obelisk blue dorms.

Jesse grabs Jaden's hips to thrust with more force. Feeling his climax nearing, he grabs Jaden's length and start to pump it in time with his thrusts. Jaden's inside's convulsed, milking Jesse of his release. He pulled himself out and collapsed beside Jaden, cuddling Jaden at the same time.

- 3 The Next Afternoon 3 -

The blinds were closed, but a sliver of light came through hitting Jaden's sensitive eyelids, making him open them a little. Jaden looked confused at first because he doesn't remember what he was doing last night. Then he remembers that he and Jesse stayed up again last night dueling. This time they went to bed at five to six o'clock in the morning. He sits up a bit to look at the clock, which he and Jesse forgot to set. It's a little after 3:30, he looks at Jesse lustfully. '_He looks sooo cute while he's sleeping and cuddling up to me like that._' Thought Jaden.

"Jaden." Jesse mumble's, while unconsciously tackles Jaden. He take's this moment to try and wake up the sleeping bluentte. "Jesse, wake up." Jaden mumbles, his voice still in sleep mode. Jesse replied by rolling over and taking off his shirt in the process. Jaden, seeing Jesse's bare chest, moaned softly. A thought came to his mind, so cool, so devious, that it brought a smirk to the brunette's lips.

He started licking Jesse's lips, playfully. He then started to suck and nip at the bluenette's neck. He then attached his mouth to Jesse's pulse making him moan softly. His hands free to roam his bare chest, just the feel or sight of Jesse was heaven to Jaden.

He kissed Jesse's lips passionately, as he coaxed Jesse's lips open. Once they were open slightly, Jaden's tongue darted though, eager to explore his boyfriend's heated mouth. He just had to start a mini tongue war with Jesse, the winner is: Jaden. With one last suck on Jesse's tongue, Jaden gently broke the kiss. This earned a moan from Jesse's unconscious mouth.

Jaden then took one of Jesse's nipples in his mouth and ran his tongue over it, making it hard almost instantly. So he started to suck on it. After a few minutes,, he did the same to the other one. Once that was done, he started to lick his way up and down Jesse's bare chest, tasting the skin underneath.

'_He is sooo warm and beautiful.'_ Thought Jaden.

He then started to unbutton and unzip Jesse's pants and pulled them off. He took off his pants too.

He then sucks on two of his fingers. He teases Jesse's legs apart, Jesse then started to open his eyes. Jaden then attached his mouth to Jesse's, and started to lick the inside of Jesse's mouth making him moan as he pushed in one finger. Jesse, feeling something inside him, tries to squirm away, but Jaden holds him down to stop his squirming.

He pushed in the second one as Jesse screams; he gave the virgin hole a good stretching before he pulled his fingers out. He looks at Jesse's dazed eyes before he slips in. Another scream came from Jesse as a moan came from Jaden. He stopped once he was hilt deep in Jesse. Jesse grabbed Jaden's arms and pushed (?) trying to tell him to move. Jaden got the hint and started to move with slow, harsh thrusts. A moan escaped both of their throats, Jesse in pain turning to pleasure, Jaden in pleasure.

"F-faster." said/gasped Jesse.

Jesse was reworded with faster harder thrusts. Jesse started to moan Jaden's name and that was when Jaden knew he hit Jesse's sweet spot and he aimed for that spot every time.

Jesse started to scream Jaden's name over and over again as he came, Jaden started to scream Jesse's name soon after.

After a good 15 minutes of that, Jaden pulled himself out of Jesse and with the energy had. He kissed Jesse passionately on the lips asking permission in. Jesse let him in and started to moan soon afterward as Jaden started to lick the inside of Jesse's mouth.

He started to moan louder as Jaden started to suck on his tongue. Their hands free to roam each other's bare chests. They're both feeling the same thing at the moment, this is invigorating.

As they pulled apart, a trail of saliva connected them both. Both had lust filled eyes, staring at each other. Soon afterward they laid back down and went back to sleep, cuddled up next to each other, exhausted.


End file.
